


Verdict

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jury gives it's verdict on the killing of Red John</p><p>Final Chapter posted. Story complete. Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisbon realises she is living, what is most likely, the last minute of her life as she knows it. Her legs obey the order to stand as an automatic reaction to the words she has heard a thousand times, but this time her legs are like jelly, she feels the tremors running through her body. The time she has dreaded has arrived. She steals a look at Jane who stands stoic their eyes meet and he gives her a slight smile, encouraging her that everything will be alright.

Images rush through her mind barely taking a second. Red John dead on the floor, not in handcuffs, as she had always hoped, but with bullet holes made from anger, taunted. desperate anger, payback for years of pain and torture.

Lisbon is grateful for the command to sit down.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?"

She scans their faces to find any clues as to their decision, Jane probably already knows.

"Will the defendant please stand"

Her eyes are locked on Jane, she uses him to remind herself to breathe, matching her breaths to his, slow deep controlled breaths. His face is unreadable, but his eyes never leave hers, as if he is willing her to take his strength. The strength that has allowed him to function in this world after the devastation of the loss of his family. The memories of frustration annoyance and despair that he has caused her melt away at the possibility of separation. She's aware that her tremors have stopped, a determination settles on her face, Jane nods in satisfaction.

"Will the jury state their verdict"

Lisbon sees Jane's breath catch, a wave of panic sweeps across his face, his hands are opening and closing.

"Guilty"

Lisbon had been unaware that the foreman was even speaking, it is only when Jane's eye's darken with torment and disbelief that reality dawns. Chaos reins in the court room but Lisbon is only aware of Jane. Partners, confidants, best friends coming to terms with the damning words that have been spoken. All that has been lost, moments they shared together, enjoyed but taken for granted. Jane is crumbling before her, she is frantically trying to return the strength he had so willingly given, as before her eyes, he turns into a shadow. His features show regret and guilt at what the consequences of his quest for revenge have brought. She looks at him with the hope of just a few years, of a future not totally lost. Her heart brightens as his eyes steady and a small spark returns. He will be alright, she will be alright, they will be alright. She gives him a slight smile as the handcuffs click around her wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane manages to reach her before she's led away, he catches her arm giving the guard a pleading look to wait for just a moment. He leans in close to whisper in her ear,

"Don't worry Lisbon I will fix this, I'll get you out, I promise."

She feels his lips brush her cheek, warm and soft. He gives her arm a gentle squeeze and then his comforting touch is gone. While she's being taken down to the cells underneath the courthouse she fights to keep control of herself as her body begins to shake. Ten years the judge had said with a minimum of six to be served and all of it will be in solitary confinement as there is no way she can be put in to the general population. Jane's image springs in to her mind, the distress in his eyes relaying his unbelief at the outcome. She has witnessed Jane achieve miracles can she allow herself the hope that he can keep his promise.

The cell door slides open and she steps inside, turning so she can put her hands through the gap in the bars her handcuffs are removed.

"Make yourself comfortable the bus doesn't leave for another two hours."

The guard makes to leave but then steps back.

"We were rooting for you agent. Red John got what he deserved and at the very least it should be your consultant behind bars."

Lisbon sits down on the hard bed and slides so her back is resting on the wall, images of the past play out across her mind.

_She parks her car next to Jane's Citroen. She takes out her phone and calls Cho, giving her location she instructs him to come as soon as possible and bring back up, she has found Red John. She turns her phone on silent, puts it in her pocket and exits her car. She looks at the cabin before her. The owner obviously takes great pride in their possessions. The building could pass for brand new although she knows it's twenty years old. Everything is clean and the paint is perfect. The land around it well kept. She looks up and sees smoke swirling out of the chimney. Everything is the picture of normalcy, welcoming, but she knows that she will find nothing normal about what is happening behind those walls, she only hopes that she's in time. She unholsters her gun and makes her way towards the door. Her hand tries the knob and it turns opening slowly and silently. The large room before her looks empty. The dimming light of dusk puts everything in shadow, she stands still and listens for any sounds that would betray a presence. There is none and she carefully proceeds towards a door at the back of the room which is slightly ajar. As she nears, the smell of stale food reaches her nostrils informing her that she is about to enter the kitchen. She stands still once more and listens but there is no sound. She tenses her hands around the gun and kicks the door gently so that it opens wide. On the table is a unfinished meal, the dinner, it would seem, had been interrupted. Inspecting the contents, the dry skim coating on the food tells Lisbon it was a few hours ago that the meal was last touched. The silence is suddenly broken by a agonizing scream making Lisbon jump and her heart race. Her head turns towards the direction of the sound, There's a door and a faint sliver of light radiates from underneath it. She takes slow deep breaths until her heart rate returns to normal and her hands stop shaking. She moves slowly to the door, where silence now reigns. She takes hold of the knob and turns it slowly, As she opens the door she follows, keeping her gun in front of her with slight pressure on the trigger. Her eyes immediately fall on Jane, strapped to a chair, his face badly bruised and cut, blood pouring from above his left eye. His eyes are mere slits as he fights unconsciousness. He's stripped of his vest and coat, his blue shirt shredded and blood soaked. This information is absorbed in seconds and her attention rests on the other person in the room - Red John. His back's turned towards her just behind Jane. He seems unaware of her presence._

"Put your hands up, step away from Jane and turn around slowly."

"Ah Agent Lisbon, nice of you to join us."

"Do as you're told."

The figure raises his hands and slowly turns around. He's masked.

"Disappointed Agent that you can't see who I am. Jane's had the pleasure but I don't think he's in a position to spill the beans"

"I said move away from Jane."

Red John takes a step to the side putting distance between him and Jane.

"You're too late to save him Agent. It was reckless of him to come here by himself and he knew it too, but he just couldn't help himself."

"Lay down on the floor."

"Whatever you say Agent Lisbon but it's a waste of time. No one can keep me in prison, you know I have too many friends for that to happen. I will disappear and live my life quietly for years to come while you visit Patrick's grave full of guilt because you were unable to save him. Or maybe I will start killing again, find a new Patrick to torment. He has been such fun. It's a shame you missed his screams as my knife cut in to his flesh. He was calling for you Agent, it was touching really. He is beautiful, his blood deep red, like the best wine, his eyes filled with anguish, pain, and defeat knowing that he's lost. Failed his lovely wife and his beautiful daughter, his life wasted. Maybe I hope you do save him and then I can start all over again, there isn't anyone who will bring as much pleasure as Patrick."

A shot rings out and Red John hits the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him from the holes in his head. __

__

Cho and the team arrive moments later. Jane's rushed to hospital and after three long months makes a full recovery. An investigation decides that Agent Lisbon did not use her firearm in a reasonable manner and is charged with murder in the second degree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is staring at the door through which Lisbon disappeared. The change of lawyers, defendants and spectators go unnoticed by him. He is equally unaware when Cho takes him by the arm and leads him out of the court room and they take the elevator to the basement, out a back door that is absent of newspaper and television reporters. Only when he steps outside away from the air conditioning and is assaulted by the intense heat of the California sun is he brought back to reality. With that reality comes an unstoppable urge to throw up, luckily finding a nearby bush to catch his stomach contents. Cho prevents him from collapsing on the floor by a firm grip on his arm. An SUV pulls to a sudden stop beside them and he's ushered inside. He sits in the middle seats while Cho gets in the front. The car pulls away and Jane can hear soft voices he recognises Rigsby. He jumps when a hand touches his.

"Are you alright Jane?"

It's Van Pelt, he hadn't realized she was there.

"I'm going to get her out of there. Whatever it takes."

He feels her give his hand a small squeeze.

"We have confidence in you Jane. Whatever it takes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She tries to send her mind somewhere else as she"s processed but they keep pulling her back with questions and instructions. The humiliation of it all threatens to overwhelm her but she draws on the toughness that allowed her to face many dangerous and violent situations in her career and she battles through, keeping her dignity. The prison garb maybe rough against her skin and shapeless but she's never felt so grateful for a piece of clothing.

The final door opens and closes and she steps into her cell. already she hates the sound of the iron gates, each one closing behind taking her deeper and deeper into the prison, each one putting more distance away from her life, her home, her work, her friends, Jane.

After the guard removes her handcuffs and leaves her alone she looks around at the space that will be her home. This particular one is just an interim, she'll be transferred to her permanent facility in a couple of weeks. Experience has taught her that all prisons are basically the same, the same noises and the same smell. She shudders at the thought of another intake and wonders if the procedure becomes any less humiliating as they strip away your pride and agency.

She's counting her steps, measuring the size of the cell. She knows she's following in the footsteps of every other inmate but there's nothing else to do. It doesn't take long to figure that it's small and she finally gives in and lays down on her thin mattress and immediately her thoughts turn to Jane, as if he's been sitting waiting for her to be still, so he could intrude.

_She moves quickly to Red John and feels for a pulse , he's dead. She kicks the knife away and the turns her attention to Jane. She places her fingers against his throat praying that she will feel something. She breathes again when she feels a faint pulse. She reaches for her gun as she hears noises above but relaxes as she hears Cho call her name._

_"I'm down here. Red john's dead and we need an ambulance for Jane."_

_She hears Cho voice obviously talking to someone else and then he's making his way down the stairs. She notices the horror that crosses his face as he sees Jane and wonders if she did the same thing._

_"Are you alright boss?"_

_"I'm fine Cho help me with Jane."_

_"I presume you shot Red John?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then give me your gun."_

_"Of course." ___

__She hands him her gun which Cho puts into his waistband and then they turn to Jane. He's losing blood from everywhere it seems. Cho looks around and finds some towels. They choose the spots that seem to be bleeding the worst and apply pressure as they await the arrival of the paramedics. Jane is unconscious and looks barely alive. Lisbon keeps checking his pulse for reassurance. She travels with him in the ambulance. The paramedics work over him the whole time trying to stem the bleeding and stabilise him. She's left standing alone as they whisk him off into ER. It isn't too long before she's informed that he's been rushed to surgery and directed to the waiting room. Then starts hours of waiting with images of blood and a face that looked as pale as death. She holds on to her cross and prays fervently. Cho, Rigsby and VanPelt eventually join in a silent vigil, drawing strength from one another's presence, but not knowing what to say. Eventually comes the news that he has successfully made it through surgery but is in a medically induced coma to help his recovery. Lisbon"s life then becomes split between the hospital, watching her friend"s heart beating and listening to the machine breathing for him. Hating herself for all the times she"d wished him to be less of himself, to give her a break. A Jane causing trouble is preferable to the one lying in the bed. And work where she's answering endless repetitive questions about the incident. Why did she go in by herself and not wait for back up. When she answers that time was of the urgency as she was concerned for her partner"s welfare, she's asked why she waited until she arrived at the house before calling Cho.. Then there are the questions why she fired the gun when Red John wasn't near Jane and unarmed. She tells hem about the knife which she had kicked away. For a few hours she lays in her bed trying to get some sleep which most of the time eludes her. It's three weeks before they stop the medicines keeping Jane in his coma. It's another four before he actually wakes up and five more before he"s deemed recovered enough to leave the hospital and five months after the death of Red John Jane walks back into the CBI. Unfortunately it's not Lisbon that occupies the office but Cho. Two weeks after the incident she's suspended as further enquiries are conducted. Three months later she's arrested and charged with second degree murder and released when Jane posts her five hundred thousand dollar bail. It's Lisbon that persuades him to return to work certain that she wouldn't be put in prison for ridding California of a notorious serial killer. But she'd been wrong and now here she's hoping that Jane can pull off his greatest trick yet._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Jane is back in his attic. He'd said goodbye to the place on his return to the CBI. He'd dismantled his makeshift bed and removed all signs of his occupancy. Now he's back to sitting on a box, formulating a plan to release Lisbon from prison. He could come up with an escape plan and it's his method of last resort, but an unconditional release is his aim, trickier to achieve, but more desirable. He's happy to spend a life on the run, he has the money, connections and know how to make him and Lisbon disappear off the face of the earth, but he's certain Lisbon would never agree. Although he could get her out of prison against her will, the whole disappearing act only works with complete cooperation. The team have left him alone as he's been formulating the plan. They're willing to do what ever it takes, but Jane's unwilling to let them in on the seedier parts of the plan that's formulating. Lisbon would never allow anyone to sacrifice themselves on her behalf, and she would never forgive him if the team were hurt because of his plan. So all they know, at the moment, is that he's trying the governor first in a plea for Lisbon's release.

Jane walks up the steps of the capitol building knowing he's probably about to embark on his most important set up yet. He doubts that the straight forward approach, that is his first tack, will work. Though he hopes, for the sake of the governor that it will, because the governor's going to very sorry that it didn't. Jane himself may pay a price but as he arrives at the doors, he enters without a second thought because he's ready to do anything to get Lisbon out of prison.

Jane is exactly on time for his appointment. The team were skeptical that he would be able to get one with the governor, but almost dying while taking down a notorious serial killer, gives you more favour than ridding the world of one and walking away. He enters the office which shouts power. Every piece of furniture chosen to create an atmosphere of intimidation. The governor stands up and reaches across the desk to shake hands with Jane and invites him to sit.

"What a pleasure to see you once again Mr. Jane. I'm glad to see you're looking much better than the last time we met."

Jane refuses the invitation to sit and begins to wander around the room, looking at the man's photos and books. He's a man with an ego, as many of the photos on display show him with celebrities and people of power. Jane smiles within himself, as they're usually the ones who are easier to bait. Jane notes that the man has a family who he loves, and they obviously love him, another weakness.

During this time the governor has engaged him in idle chit chat about his health, and sympathies about Lisbon. Jane has seen enough, and taking his cue sits down across from the governor.

"Agent Lisbon is the reason for my visit. It's wrong that she's in prison for doing her job, protecting the public, for saving my life."

"I can understand your upset Mr. Jane but she had a fair trial and was judged guilty."

"She should never have been put on trial to begin with. She was doing her job and any...

Jane makes quote marks with his fingers as he says the next word, his voice dripping with distaste.

"...'errors' that she made were, certainly, not because she was intent on killing a man. She was doing her job."

"While trying to protect you. But that's not why she killed Red John, she did that in cold blood."

"Nobody can prove that. No-one was there."

"The prosecution proved it Mr. Jane. Now I'm a busy man."

Jane can see that the Governor is essentially a good man. He loves his family and is good to them. He desires to do his best for the people he serves. The man actually believes the things he's saying, the D.A. had briefed him well about Lisbon's case. Stands to reason, the trial of an important state agent is not something to be taken lightly. Jane thinks that under different circumstances he could like the guy, but this is the only person who can free Lisbon so he gives him one last chance to save himself.

"You need to give Agent Lisbon a pardon."

The Governor looks at Jane with sympathy.

"I know you and Agent Lisbon were very close, and that you feel that you owe her, but I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Jane stares at the man for a few moments then stands up. His expression and tone friendly, he takes the hand the Governor offers him.

"Thank you for your time. I'm truly sorry that you have refused my request, as I did ask nicely. Good day."

Jane ends with a beguiling smile and leaves. The Governor watches him go with a slightly uneasy feeling settling somewhere deep within him.

Lisbon sits across from Cho divided by a glass wall. This is her first experience of visiting time since her arrival. It also marks her first encounters with other prisoners, as she shares the visiting room with them. The hateful looks she received from the other prisoners as she made her way to her chair, left her in no doubt that everyone knows who she is. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Cho, as he watched her enter the room.

Lisbon gives Cho a smile.

"Thanks for coming Kimball."

Cho nods. The fact that Lisbon looks even thinner and her face is drawn doesn't pass by Cho. He doesn't have to ask how she's coping.

"It'll get easier Boss."

Cho had been debating what he should call her all the way to the prison. Teresa certainly wasn't right, but Lisbon didn't sound right either, in the end 'Boss" came out on instinct."

Lisbon nods her head. though not really believing it.

"I know it will and I'm doing alright."

Cho nods in return, knowing it's not true.

"Everyone wanted to come."

"Say hi for me. How's Jane?

Cho shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Lisbon's 'Jane' sense pricks up on alert immediately.

"What is it Cho?"

"We don't know where he is. He saw the Governor three days ago and since then he's dropped off the grid. We haven't heard from him and we can't find any trace of him, he's disappeared."

"He's missing!"

Lisbon feels like she's been struck hard. How could he leave her here. No word of explanation, no visit. Out of sight - out of mind. He wouldn't abandon me surely. No, get a grip Lisbon. There's a good explanation for his disappearance, there must be.

Cho, seeing the distress on Lisbon's face, quickly tries to reassure her.

"We're certain he's gone rogue with a plan to get you out.."

"I'm not letting him break me out."

"I think he realizes that. It must be something different."

Something he doesn't want to get us mixed up in, Cho is thinking.

"Do you have any idea where he might hole himself up?"

"No. He has lots of secrets. Wait! there is that place he and his brother-in-law, Danny Ruskin, used. But that's all I have. With Jane's resources he could be anywhere."

"At least we have somewhere to start."

"Cho, he's gone underground for a reason. It probably means he's trying to protect you. It may be best you don't find him."

"Is that what you would do Boss?"

Cho knows the answer to that question.

"Damage limitation is what we're after."

Lisbon fears for her team and gives the only warning she can think of.

"Look where it's got me."

"We'll be careful."

Their time is up and Cho stands to leave.

"Keep your head down in here boss. It's a dangerous place for you."

Lisbon gives a reassuring smile.

"I am Kimball. Don't worry about me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Lisbon is lost in thought while doing her lonely jog around the prison yard. Thinking about Jane. Worried about what kind of plan has him going alone. Worried for her team should they find him. She hasn't noticed her guard slip away and three prisoners take her place.

Suddenly her path is blocked. Before she can react a blow to her kidneys has her sinking to her knees. Hands grab her and pull her back to a standing position. The pain in her back is making her nauseous. Her hair's grabbed and pulled back hard, lifting her face. A woman's face is so close to her own, they're almost touching. Lisbon can"t make out any details. Hot rancid breath fills her nostrils.

"Apologies Agent Lisbon. The welcome committee has been tardy in it's duties, I hope you will forgive us."

Lisbon has only two options open to her. She gives the woman in front of her a kick, delivered with as much force as she can muster. Her attacker cries out and doubles over. Lisbon struggles against the hands holding her but a knee in the back takes her breath away. Another one follows, after the third one, she's released and allowed to collapse on the floor where three pairs of feet kick her. She curls up trying to protect herself. She's gasping for breath. A vicious kick to her face breaks her nose and sends her dizzy. She's hauled back upon her feet, her hair pulled back once more. She tastes her blood in her mouth. Someone steps on her feet and strong hands grab her by the throat and squeezes hard. Her head feels like it's about to explode. As she feels herself slipping in to unconsciousness a voice speaks in to her ear.

"Stay healthy until our next appointment."

Lisbon's last thought as blackness descends is that at least she's going to live this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho bangs on the wooden door hard. He took a walk around the run down cabin but couldn't see any sign of it being occupied. But he knows, that despite appearances, Jane's very resourceful and is capable of hiding his tracks. When his banging brings no results he shouts.

"Jane, it's Cho. I know your in there. Open up now or I'll throw a smoke bomb through your window."

The door is yanked open.

"No need for vandalism. You just needed to introduce yourself."

Cho follows Jane in to the cabin. He's amused to see him wearing jeans with one of his button down shirts. It makes him look more human. He looks around at the place. The furniture is old and faded. There's a layer of dust on nearly every surface. It's easy to see where Jane has been. It doesn't look like he's been here very long. Jane's voice breaks him away from his observations.

"How was Lisbon when you saw her?"

Cho knows that Jane chose that opening gambit to show off.

"She's doing okay."

Jane can see that there's more to the answer than that but leaves it, a little scared of knowing more.

"She told you to look here."

Jane said it as a statement rather than a question so Cho doesn't answer.

"The Governor didn't go for the pardon. I have to persuade him that it's in his best interests to give her the pardon. Believe me when I say that it's best none of you are involved."

Cho feels his temper rising.

"So we're suppose to just twiddle our thumbs while you make your play. if there's something we can do, we want to do it."

"I appreciate that Cho. I really do. But what I have in mind is something you shouldn't be anywhere near."

"This is Lisbon's freedom we're talking about. We don't care what it is if it will get her release. And I'm not just talking about me. It's the message from Rigsby and Van Pelt. No offense Jane, we've been dragged in to your schemes time and time again and you don't mean that much to us."

"None taken."

"We'll do a lot more for the boss."

Jane looks thoughtful, the finger of his right hand; gently brushing against his left hand.

"Lisbon will kill me if she finds out."

"Probably, but getting her out is more important. "

"I agree. Let me give it some thought. I'm doing the ground work right now. I'm not sure there's anything you can do."

Cho's phone starts ringing. He looks at the display - it's Rigsby. Cho answers.

"Yea I found him."

Jane watches the changes in Cho's face. He jumps up out of his seat. .

"What's happened Cho?...it's Lisbon?"

"Where?"

Cho listens while his question 's answered and closes the phone, turning towards Jane.

"Lisbon's been attacked. She's in the local hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

The first sensation Lisbon is aware of is the softness underneath her telling her she isn't in her cell. Memories come rushing back of the attack in the prison yard and with it the pain. She tries to move one of her hands but it is handcuffed to the bed rail. It's then she notices that someone is holding her right hand and had stood up when she moved. She hears her name.

"Lisbon. It's me Jane. Open your eyes if you can."

Lisbon obeys and sees a tired, worried face looking down at her. He gives her a smile.

"Hey, nice of you to finally join us."

"How long have I been here?"

Lisbon's voice comes out as a croak.

"2 days"

"You look like you've been here all that time"

"Don't worry about me I'm glad you're okay."

Jane has been here for the last 24hrs, but hasn't slept for the 48. When Cho received word of the attack they both rushed back to Sacramento. After phone calls they discovered she was in the prison hospital where she wasn't allowed visitors. Jane had left immediately anyway and needled his way into the wardens office and soon arrangements were made to transfer her to the local hospital. Jane has been at her side ever since. His attention split between the bruises on her neck and the handcuffs on her wrist He's been tempted to unlock them but the guard outside the door makes regular checks.

"How did they get to you?"

An answer he'd demanded from the warden. He'd learned the name of the guard in charge and that she'd been sent home, traumatized by the knife held to her throat, while the attack took place. Unfortunately she didn't see any faces and has no idea who any of the perpetrators were.

This is something Jane will go back to after he's achieved Lisbon's release.

"I don't know. suddenly they had me surrounded. I tried fighting back but they over powered me"

Lisbon is overcome with a coughing fit. Jane quickly pours her some water and offers it to her. She takes it from him with her free hand. Her fingers touch his during the exchange and Jane's shocked by the cold and tremors he feels.

Lisbon coughing settles and as she lays back down on her pillows she remembers what had distracted her while in the prison yard.

"What are you up to Jane.?

"Shh Lisbon you need to rest your throat. It obviously isn't good for you to talk."

Jane sees from Lisbon's expression that she demands an answer.

"Don't shh me. It was alright when you had..."

The coughing starts again and Jane reaches for the cup...

When she's settled once more Jane gives her a triumphant look.

"See I told you so."

His expression softens and he lowers his voice.

"There's no need to be concerned. I'm not doing anything that will get me in jail. I promise. I'm going to get you out of here, they won't hurt you again. Now that I can see you're doing alright. I need to go. I'll be back."

Jane turns to leave and Lisbon grabs his arm. He looks back at her. Her eyes are pleading.

"Don't do anything stupid."

He pats her hand and gives her his wicked smile and leaves. Lisbon sinks into her pillow with a groan.

 

Cho, Risby and Van Pelt are meeting with Jane over dinner, at a restaurant, near the hospital. Jane looks at them, each one habouring feelings of sadness, combined with anger, after seeing Lisbon handcuffed to the hospital bed. As much as he hates what's happened to Lisbon, he's certain that the agents will be more willing to follow him. although he still wants to protect them from the more ugly side of the plan or Lisbon would never forgive him, should she ever find out. Something he's hoping doesn't happen. But now that the timescale has to be brought forward their help will be invaluable. Predictably it's Cho who cuts to the chase.

"So what's the plan Jane that you don't want us mixed up in."

"It's quite simple really. The Governor needs persuading to give Lisbon a pardon. After meeting with him I learned that the only things he really cares about is his ego and his family. Lisbon will be in danger of another attack, when she returns to the prison. So we're going to have to hit him hard and quickly, Which means his family."

He watches the team closely as he finishes the sentence. Van Pelt and Rigsby flinch. Cho gives a slight nod of agreement.

"Don't worry they're not going to get hurt. We just have to make the governor think they are. Well that she is - his wife."

"What do you need?"

"Grace I need you to find out as much as you can about his wife, dig deep. Cho and Rigsby I need to teach you somethings about business."

Rigsby is nervous as he exits the car. He looks at Cho and wishes he had his composure. He's never seen Cho nervous or unruffled. He opens the rear door and takes out a briefcase. He looks over at Cho, who nods and says

"Let's do it."

Rigsby swallows hard and follows, the 500,000 dollars dangling off his arm feeling very heavy.

It all went as smoothly as Jane said it would. Rigsby is pleased with himself that he managed to remember the script and with Cho as backup muscle, the man had quickly caved and handed over what they wanted. They both give a sigh of relief as they pull away from the curb and head back towards Jane's hideout.

Jane watches his mark intently through the camera lens. The Governor's wife seems a lovely normal woman, juggling the demands of work and family and Governor's wife responsibilities. He sees kind eyes, sparked with intelligence. She has done a vigorous beauty routine that will fool the unobservant, but, Jane can see the telltale signs of tiredness upon her face. He mouth always has a ready smile and she looks after herself but not to obsession. As he's watched her, he's grown to like her and is wistful that after this play he will have to stay far away from her. Not that he holds any romantic notions, but she would be interesting company. He feels he has accumulated enough 'evidence' over the last three days to serve his purpose. He puts his camera away. He waits while she exits the building and walks in her direction he bumps in to her knocking her bag out of her hand. The contents spill out onto the pavement and as he helps her pick them up he pockets her driving licence. With an apologetic smile they part company. At his car he hands the driving licence to Van Pelt who will photo copy it and then return it the owner claiming she had found it on the pavement. Jane will then practise forging her signature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters Lisbon's room quietly. It's late, it's darks and he doesn't want to disturb her if she's sleeping. He's relieved that her bruises are fading a little and the swelling on her nose has reduced a little. She rolls over and blinks her eyes open. A look of surprise comes over her face at the sight of Jane, and then it turns into a smile. She pulls herself into a slight sitting position.

"What you doing here?"

Jane returns her smile relieved she's happy to see him. Lisbon's smile turns in to a frown.

"How did you get in here at this time of night?"

Jane shrugs.

"You know me. I have my ways."

"I certainly do and I probably don't want to know."

"Spoken like a true jail-bird."

"I don't really care. I'm just glad you're here. I'm so bored. How's your plan coming?"

"It's coming."

"You're not going to tell me anything about it, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"C'mon Jane."

"No"

"I'm laid here worrying about you and what you're doing. If you tell me it will make me feel better."

Jane doubts that.

"Deniability is always your best friend."

"If you'd told me what you were doing in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position. "

Lisbon regrets the words the moment they leave her mouth. She doesn't want Jane feeling guilty about the position she's in. She watches as pain crosses Jane's face.

"I"m sorry Jane. I didn't mean that. I don't blame you for me being in prison. I made the decisions that brought me here. I could have, should have, done things differently. "

"Don't worry about it Lisbon. If I hadn't gone off on my own, things would have been different. I know that and I live with it every day. You've not said anything i didn't already know."

"I don't want you feeling guilty about it. I chose to not call back up until I had found you, to go into the basement alone and to shoot Red John and I don't regret it. I don't regret making you safe. "

"I do. You've paid to high a price."

Jane can see that Lisbon is struggling to hold back tears and moves in closer. He touches her arm.

"I appreciate it though. But you must know it kills me to see you handcuffed like this. To see you beaten and bruised. I will get you out of here Lisbon, you can count on that."

Lisbon gives a little smile.

"I know and that's what scares me."

Jane's hand has moved down to hers and he gives it a squeeze.

"Well don't be."

He breaks out into a grin.

"When have I ever let you down?"

Lisbon smile too.

"That's better. Now no worrying and no getting better quickly. The longer you stay in here the better."

"They're moving me back in two days."

"No more exercising. Refuse to come out of your cell. Tell them you're not feeling well enough, that should stall it long enough. Promise me...please."

Lisbon nods. Jane lets out a long breath.

"Good. Now no more worrying and next time we meet it will be as a free woman."

"Okay."

"Good night Lisbon"

Jane leans over and encase's her in a hug and lightly brushes her cheek with his lips. Lisbon cherishes the human contact. Tears begin to well and she fights them down, angry at herself for her show of weakness. Jane gives one last squeeze and releases her. He sees the remnant of tears but doesn't show any sign of the fact.

"Be well Lisbon"

With that he leaves the room. Lisbon holds on to the memory of the hug for as long as possible.

The next morning everyone is at the cabin. Jane looks at everyone. He's grateful for their help, everything is ready in record time.

"This is it. Lisbon's release will be secured today."

Jane can count on Rigsby's doubt.

"Are you sure he'll go for it Jane. He's not stupid. He may call your bluff."

"It's not a bluff Rigsby. I mean every word I say to him. It's not an idle threat. I will do it if he doesn't release Lisbon."

Rigsby looks shocked. Jane softens his words with a small smile.

"It's the way the trick works."


	5. Chapter 5

Though stunned, the politician inside the man couldn't help but have a small measure of admiration for the abilities of the man sat before him. Dressed in a light blue three-piece suit, his golden curls falling anyway they please, relaxed body language and an easy smile that is intoxicating, a picture of charm and beguiling innocence. No one looking at him would guess that Patrick Jane had just threatened to have his wife killed.

"This is outrageous. You wouldn't do that."

Jane replies his tone even and relaxed.

"Try me."

"You are an officer of the law."

"And they never do bad things and besides I'm just a consultant."

He looks down at the contents of the envelope that Jane has given him. Picture of his wife with a man with mob connections. At least it looked like her. A receipt of a check from the restaurant that they were meeting at. A photo of a briefcase full of drugs in her car. Evidence that will convince a rival mob gang that his wife stole their drugs and sold them to someone else. He knows it's not true, that it's all fabricated but it will be fatal in the wrong hands. "Why go after my wife? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"No she seems like a nice person, but so is Lisbon and she hasn't done anything wrong either. You're basically a honerable man. I needed leverage that would cause you to act straight away. You wouldn't give in to threats against yourself. I had hoped it wouldn't have to be so ugly but time is of the essence. Lisbon is in hospital after being attacked. They have promised more and one of them she won't survive."

"I am sorry about your colleague and I have ordered that security be increased and a transfer's being worked out."

"You know you can't protect her. If I don't get her out she'll be murdered. It seems fair don't you think. You've handed the woman I care about to a bunch of murderers and I will do the same."

"That's twisting things a bit.."

Jane shrugs.

The Governor stares intently at Jane. Jane knows he's weighing up whether the threat is real.

"No. You won't go through with it. You're not that cold."

Jane stands up and gathers up the photos on the Governor's desk.

"Okay. you've made your choice. I admire your principles, unfortunately I don't have any. You can lose people close to you that way."

Jane turns and heads for the door. The governor is watching him, beads of sweat line his brow and there's a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jane has always been such an unknown entity. Rumours fly around the capital of his exploits. As Jane leaves the room the Governor reaches for the telephone to call his wife, there's no answer.

Jane is disappointed that the Governor didn't bite, he really didn't want to have play it out. If there was any chance of retaining his position at the CBI, having to play it this way will make that impossible. But he doesn't dwell on it. Lisbon's freedom is worth any price he has to pay. He takes out his phone and calls Van Pelt informing her that plan b is now in operation. He listens while Grace relays information of her whereabouts and Jane tells her he's on his way. He closes his phone and muses that he's going to meet the Governor's wife after all.

Laura Mason feels a hand on her shoulder from behind and something hard in her back. She's told to act normal and relaxed, that she's perfectly safe and has nothing to worry about, but that she needs to do as she's told. The voice is soft and kind but it doesn't lessen the fear coursing through her body and Laura isn't sure how she manages to stay upright on her shaky legs as she's led around the side of the building. Once out of sight she's handed a blindfold, which she puts on. She hears a sound she recognises as a car door unlocking. Hands grip both her arms and guide her towards it and helps her sit in to it. She then feels, what she presumes, are handcuffs being attached to her wrist and then onto something else in the car. Her captor closes the door. She then hears the door on the other side open and the scent of his aftershave tells her that he's slipped in beside her. The car then sets off. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly trying to calm herself. She then attempts to open up dialogue with her kidnapper, and is proud of how determined she sounds.

"Whatever you want from my husband, this isn't the way to get it."

Her captor doesn't reply to her statement but she feels his hand squeeze her arm as he whispers.

"Don't worry Laura, I hope you don't mind me calling you Laura, you will be fine. I promise."

Nothing is more is said until the car pulls to a stop. The man gets out and Laura hears her door open. There is a click as the other half of her handcuffs is released from the car and then she feels his hand on her arm and a small tug,

"Out you come Laura. Just swing your legs around and dip your head."

He puts his hand on her head to guide and protect it as she stands up. It's not concrete that's beneath her feet, it feels like dirt. The air smells fresher than in the city and she hears birds calling to one another. She hears the car drive off and her captor takes her arm and moves her along.

"Mind the step, it's quite high."

The sound of her footsteps indicates to Laura that it's now wood underneath her feet and her guess is that she is on a porch. She hears the man pull keys out of his pocket.

Jane unlocks the cabin and leads the blindfolded woman carefully into the room. He can feel her trembling beneath his touch and he can't blame her for not believing his reassurances of her safety.

 

Jane leads her to a chair and guides her in to it. He then takes the handcuffs and fastens it to the other end to the arm of the chair. He begins to unfasten her blind fold, he feels her trembling increase. He stops what he's doing as Laura begins to beg.

"Pleases, oh please, don't take it off, don't take it off."

Jane places his hands on her shoulders, and speaks to her soothingly,

" It's alright for you to see me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He resumes releasing the blindfold. When it slips away from her eyes Laura has them tightly shut.

"Open them Laura, you're perfectly safe. I don't even have a gun."

Startled by the news Laura opens her eyes.

"You..you..don't have a gun?"

Jane smiles at her.

"No. it's just a stick in my pocket"

He removes it and shows her.

"I'm sorry I had to frighten you, but you wouldn't have come willingly. Would you like some tea?"

Laura looks around her. She's sat at a small pine rectangle dining table. There's one other chair, which is on the opposite side of the table. on her right is a small but well furnished kitchen, also of pine. Her captor is taking two cups out of the cupboard. She's definitely seen this man before, he's certainly unforgettable with his curly blond hair and his three-piece suit. Her chair's situated so she 's looking in to the living area. It is sparsely decorated with just a couch and a desk, both look new. It doesn't look like he spends a lot of time here. She looks towards him as she becomes aware of a spoon being stirred in a cup. He places the spoon in to the sink and picks up the saucers on which he's placed the cups of tea and brings them to the table. He places one in front of her and sits down in the other chair.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"My name is Patrick Jane and you can call me Patrick."

Laura's startled, first, by the fact that he told her his name and second, now she knows who he is.

"The Patrick Jane who was almost killed by Red John?"

He takes a sip and nods and answers

"Yes."

"You're an officer of the Law."

He returns his cup to his saucer and lets out a sigh.

"That's what your husband said. I'm not an officer of the law, I'm a consultant."

"So this is about my husband."

"Drink your tea, it's very good. I need something from him and you're my leverage."

"He won't give in to threats."

"I agree, he's being a tough nut to crack, but you're his weak chink in his armour, everyone has one. He'll give me what I want."

"And what's your weak chink Patrick, or are you an exception to the rule."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have one. Excuse me I have a couple of phone calls to make. Finish your tea."

Jane gets up from the table, taking his cup and saucer with him and sets them in the sink. He then moves to the front door while taking out his phone. He calls the Governor.

"Where's my wife."

"She's perfectly fine. Did you think I would leave her out there for you to take under protection. You have until the end of the day."

Jane hangs up and calls Cho.

"Any news on Lisbon?"

"They're moving her back to the prison tomorrow."

"I'd hoped they would keep her longer."

"Good luck Jane."

He snaps his phone shut

"It's that Agent Lisbon, isn't it?"

Jane spins around.

"What"

"You're chink, the reason why I'm here. It's Agent Lisbon. You want a pardon."

"I knew you were a very clever woman."

"What have you threatened my husband with. It's more than just kidnapping."

Jane smiles, delighted by her intelligence.

"I have falsified proof that you've crossed the mob and I have threatened to take it to them."

"Wow!"

"It had to be something radical, time became imperative"

"She was on the news, she's been attacked."

"Yes and she will be again, and again until they decide to kill her. I'm not going to let that happen."

"You care about her, you feel you owe her."

Jane looks at Laura a few moments deciding what to answer, but feels she deserves the truth.

"She killed Red John because of me. I was barely conscious when she found me, but I was aware of what was happening. He taunted her that with all his connections he wouldn't be in jail long, and that, if I survived, he would take me and do it all again."

"Why didn't you testify?"

"Because, technically, it proved her guilt."

"The jury may have been sympathetic."

Jane's tone is biting.

"That's what we were counting on. That the 'people' would be grateful to be rid of a notorious serial killer, not put the cop who stopped him in prison. Lisbon doesn't deserves it and she's not dying in there."

Laura can see the determination in the man.

"You'll pay for her release."

"I told her, whatever it takes."

"You'll go to prison."

Jane gives a small smile.

"No, but I won't be able to see her again, I will have to disappear."

"It's a high price you're paying."

Laura looks at the man thoughtfully. She followed the court case, she had been speechless that the charges had been made and when Agent Lisbon had been found guilty, she had let her husband know what she thought about it.

"Perhaps not."

And this time Laura smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon is furious with Jane. It's worse than her greatest fears. She never imagined even he would go as far as kidnapping and threatening murder, never mind get her team involved. Surely he must realise that she doesn't want this. She's here handcuffed to the bed because she was saving him, and he's throwing it away. There's nothing she can do about it. She can't phone him, make him see sense, she can only lay here and wait. Wait and see how it plays out. She clenches her fists and throws her head back on the bed, shouting out loud in frustration:

"Grrrr Jane. I could kill you with my bare hands."

The door opens and the guard peers in, checking that everything is alright. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to scream when your under prison guard. Lisbon raises her hand and gives a small smile:

"Everything's fine officer."

He closes the door and she sinks into the pillow and closes her eyes to the futility of her situation. Jane invades her thoughts once more. Even if the Governor gives in to this extortion and she's released, how's she suppose to live with what he did to secure it. What he's putting the Governor through and his poor wife. He won't be able to work for the CBI anymore, he will, no doubt have to move away, if not disappear and live his life on the run. The man has no concern for his own life, he always busy trying to assuage his guilt. It was her choice to kill Red John, not his! He was barely conscious and yet he takes responsibility, and risks what little he has to 'put it right'. Will he ever see that he has a right to happiness. Here's she goes again. Jane is committing a felony and she's almost persuaded herself to feel sorry for him. What is it about that man. Tears begin to well and she brushes them away. Get a grip Lisbon, it's Jane, he'll have an exit strategy. He wouldn't go in to this without one. She takes a deep breath, yes he wouldn't go into this without one. She ignores the little voice at the back of her mind saying - he would to secure your freedom.

Jane pulls up in front of the address Laura gave him, after following directions. It's a dilapidated farmhouse, set back off the road. The farm obviously has not been worked for many years. The barn door is hanging off it's hinges. Jane looks at Laura,

"This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to know?"

She nods and starts opening the door.

"Let's get this over with."

Jane exits and joins her by the side of the car. They walk towards the house, the door opens and a woman stands in the doorway pointing a rifle at their chests. The both put their hands up. Laura calls to her.

"Brianna, we're just here to talk."

"I don't know who that is with you."

"Sorry I should have told you."

Jane interrupts

"My name's Patrick Jane. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm unarmed."

She studies him for a while and then lowers the rifle.

"Okay come in."

She steps aside and lets them in. She leans the rifle on the wall beside the door and shows them into the kitchen. It's old fashioned and as run down as the outside. She indicates for them to sit at the large table that dominates the room. She sits opposite. Jane looks at the woman before him. She's young and she's pregnant. She's also poor and desperate. The plaid top she is wearing is too big and a buttons are missing from the cuffs, indicating they'd been used to replace buttons that had fallen off at the front. He could see deep sorrow in her eyes. He's certain that the Governor isn't the father of this woman's child, it's unlikely that their paths have ever crossed. Despite the certainty that she's lying, she returns his gaze with confidence and bravado.

"Would you like a drink?"

Jane always makes it a policy to accept an offer for a drink, or request one if they don't. He finds it makes people relax, they view him as guest rather than an intruder, but as he looks around the kitchen he's a little reticent, but needs must.

"I would love one thank you, do you have tea?"

She nods, Laura declines and raises a questioning eyebrow at him as the woman moves to the sink to fill the kettle, Jane shrugs in reply.

Once she hands Jane his drink and sits back down, Jane opens the questioning.

"What's your name?"

"Gina."

"Hi Gina, Laura asked me to come with her as I'm very good at knowing if people are telling the truth or not. For example I know your name isn't Gina."

Jane sees evidence of nervousness appear within her but she's very good at covering up.

"It's the name I'm using"

Jane nods.

"I can understand that. You don't want to give your real name when you're running a con."

"I'm not."

Gina's anxiety raises a notch, the pulse in her neck beating faster. Jane keeps his voice conversational.

"Yes you are, and not a very good one. You should at least dress like someone who the Governor is likely to meet. It's all in the details."

Gina stands up.

"I did meet him!"

Jane continues in the same tone.

"Yes, you're telling the truth, but not personally, and you certainly didn't go to bed together."

Laura interrupts, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done. I'll have you charged with extortion!"

What happens next seems like slow motion to Jane. When Gina reaches underneath her top, Jane knows what's she's doing and shouts a warning to Laura, while standing up. He sees Gina point a gun at Laura.

"You're not going to charge me with anything."

Jane throws himself at Laura, he feels searing pain and then hears the sound of the gun.

Jane lands on Laura knocking the chair from under her and they end up in a heap on the floor. Jane hears Laura's voice, filled with panic, through the pain and burning sensation that is engulfing his body.

"Patrick, Patrick are you alright?"

Suddenly Jane realises that they're probably still in danger and wills himself to take control and he opens his eyes. His assailant appears before him pointing the gun. He hears Laura's voice again.

"Please, please don't shoot."

Jane tries to extricate himself and almost falls back down on Laura when a blinding pain takes his breath away as he uses his left arm. He feels Laura push him from the back and he manages to half sit, using his good arm for balance and holding his left arm out in front of him, as if it could stop a bullet. He can see panic in Brianna's eyes.

"Brianna put the gun down, we're not going to call the police, believe me the last people I need here are the police."

He searches Brianna's face to see if he's getting anywhere. He's not sure, but, he takes it as a good sign that she hasn't fired the gun again.

"Look I can see that you're desperate, we all are. Laura, just wanted to know the truth about her husband. She's not going to file charges, she was just angry."

Laura backs up his statement:

"Yes, yes, I was angry. I've been through agonies wondering if my husband cheated on me. It was just a response to that. I'm not going to do anything I promise."

"I'm suppose to believe that after shooting him that I can just walk out of here and there will be no repercussions!."

Jane's arm is aching and he has no option but to lower it.

"I know people who can fix me up without calling the police. You can just leave us here and be miles away before we could do anything. There's been no real damage done yet, but killing the wife of the Governor is not something you can easily get away from. I can assure you there will be not be any fuss from my injury. Is it alright if I get more comfortable?"

When Brianna doesn't object Jane moves slowly and painfully unit he's leaning against the table leg. He presses his right hand over his wound on his shoulder.

"This is your best option. You don't want to have your baby in prison and then taken away from you."

At Jane's words tears spill from the woman's eyes and she finally shows the vulnerability and desperation she's been hiding.

"I don't even know if I want this baby. I hadn't planned on becoming a Mother. I was only trying to get some money to buy it some stuff."

"Sure you want the baby, or you wouldn't have gone to such extremes to keep it. Now put the gun down and have some more tea."

Brianna slowly lowers the gun and Jane breathes a sigh of relief. He looks at Laura.

"Would you get something to catch the blood? Is that alright Brianna?"

Brianna nods and Laura stands up, her legs feel a little shaky. She looks around for anything that she can use without risking giving Jane an infection. She opens a drawer and find some old dish towels, She takes some out and hands one to Jane. She then ties a couple together to form a makeshift sling. She lays it under Jane's hand and takes the ends and ties it around his neck. He cries out but when she's finished he admits it has helped lessen the pain. He nods in appreciation.

"Very resourceful, Laura."

"My family were big into Scouting. Be prepared and all that."

Jane flashes her a big smile.

"Well I've never felt more grateful for Lord Baden-Powell and a misspent youth. Will you help me up, the floor is cold and uncomfortable."

"Okay but let me do most of the work or it will bleed even more. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine."

Jane grunts as Laura helps him up, he leans on her heavily as pain makes stars appear when he tries to take his own weight. He suspects the bullet may have shattered his collar-bone. He sits down in a chair and Brianna places a fresh cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm sorry for shooting you Mr. Jane"

"That's alright. It's my fault really I shouldn't have gotten in the way of it. I don't know what came over me, a rare show of chivalry."

He winces as he reaches for his drink and has to sit back and just look longingly at it.

"I'll definitely have to give it a miss next time."

Laura and Brianna both laugh at his crestfallen face and Laura picks up his cup and hands it to him.

"Thank you."

The shaking cup in Jane's hand betrays him and Laura takes a closer look at him. There is a sheen across his brow and his face is pale. She takes the cup from him.

"Here let me help you before it lands in your lap. Brianna I think you need to leave so I can get Patrick some help."

Brianna hesitates.

"We're not going to tell on you to the authorities, Patrick will get into more trouble than you will if we did. No go and good luck."

Brianna gets up and leaves immediately. They hear a car start-up and pull away.

Laura blows out a sigh of relief and turns to Jane.

"Do you really know someone who can fix you up on the quiet? And thank you for saving my life"

"Yes I do, but first you and I both need to make a phone call."

"You're a truly fascinating man Patrick."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane made two phone calls and then handed the phone to Laura.

"Call your husband and let him know you'll be home soon. I have someone coming to pick you up."

"Can't we just take your car? I'll drive."

"I have someone coming to pick it up and I'll wait here for my doctor to arrive."

"This mysterious 'someone' even makes house calls?"

"If you pay him enough."

"I have a feeling in your unique way, you are equally as resourceful as a boy scout."

Jane holds his fingers up in the salute.

" Dib Dib, Dib. Make your phone call and then leave."

"I can't leave you like this. I'll wait until you friend comes."

"No, I'll be fine. You need to go and see your husband. Use what happened here to get Lisbon out of prison."

Laura notices that Jane is slowly falling over.

"Let me get you into at chair, so you're more comfortable."

Jane gives her a smile that comes over more as a grimace.

"Thank you but it'll hurt too much. I'll just wait here."

Laura leaves the room and comes back a minute later with some pillows.

"Let me make you more comfortable. I can't just leave you like this."

"Your forgetting I kidnapped you."

"You're the best and worst kidnapper in the world. You saved my life, I won't forget that and neither will my husband."

"I wouldn't count on that. It was my fault your life was in danger in the first place. Just make sure Lisbon is okay."

Laura sits back on her heels after placing the pillows behind him, and looks at him.

"You're disappearing aren't you?"

Jane looks at her with weary eyes.

"Yes. There's no way back from this. You may be able to talk your husband into dropping the charges and even keeping me on at the CBI but, my presence will be an irritation to him, rubbing against the wound and never allowing it to heal. Lisbon will pay the price for that. If I go then he can forget about it and Lisbon can get on with her life."

"Patrick, if Lisbon cares about you, as much as you care about her, she won't want this. She'll want you in her life, she can work somewhere else, you both can."

Jane shakes his head slightly.

"No she's better off without me. I'm only trouble."

Jane hears Cho pull up outside.

"You can't say anything to anyone. Promise.

"Patrick.."

Jane reaches out for her hand.

"Promise me Laura."

She nods her head.

Jane closes his eyes and relaxes against the pillows.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to hypnotize you for a moment and I doubt I'm capable of it right now."

"What, look into my eyes...all that kind of thing."

The door opens and Jane looks past Laura.

"Hi Cho. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here and why?"

"I wasn't even going to ask."

Another smile come grimace plays across Jane's face.

"The jobs done. Take Laura back to her husband, the Governor, and Lisbon will be free in no time."

"What about you?"

"I have someone coming by to fix me up. Thought it best to keep out of the hospitals, too many questions. I'll see you soon."

"Sure"

Jane knows that Cho didn't believe him for one minute and understands why he's not going to argue with him. Cho agrees with him, that he's best out of Lisbon's life.

Cho holds out a new phone.

"Thought you could do with a new phone. Your old one can probably be traced by now."

Jane takes it from him and hands him his old one.

"Thanks. Destroy that one, you don't want to be found with it."

Cho turns his attention to Laura.

"Come Ma'am it's time to go."

She bends down to Jane and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you my boy scout. It's been an adventure knowing you. Take care."

"Like wise Laura, have a great life."

Jane closes his eyes as they leave, and gives in to the pain. The pain in his shoulder and the one in his heart. It seems like he destined not to be happy, and have the things he wants. He berates himself:

"You achieved what you set out to do. Lisbon will be free. That's what's most important. You didn't quite manage to keep yourself out of trouble, but it's small price to pay. You were willing to go to prison, at least you have your freedom. Freedom to make a life again, with out your job, you've come to find satisfying. Friends, you've come to value and Lisbon, your best friend, the best friend you had besides your wife."

He rubs his face with his hand, trying to wipe away his weariness. Is he really up to starting all over again. He recognises the dull ache of loss in his heart. The heaviness of it, that slows down movement and thought. It wipes out all desire for that which is good in life, making it grey and lifeless. Perhaps he will call his friend and tell him not to come. He could just sit here, relief would come soon enough, he would pass out from blood loss before the agony of hunger and thirst, hit his senses. It sounds easy and peaceful, slip into oblivion, where he would finally be at rest. No more guilt, no more regret and remorse, no more painful memories to torment him anew - just nothingness.

He reaches for the phone sitting in his lap, but jumps as the door bursts open, causing a spasm of pain that almost sends him unconscious, in his misery he missed the approaching vehicle. A big man enters the room.

"Why Patrick, my boy. What have you been up to!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon fastens her shoes, the leather feels heavy on her feet. She stands up straight and pulls at her clothes, it feels good to be wearing her own things and know that it's permanent. Although she's still having trouble believing that it's true. She half expecting the guards to stop her at the final door and laugh in her face, telling her that it was all a joke and then strip her and put her back in the awful coveralls.

The governor has given her a full pardon. Said something about a travisty of justice. She's had no contact with him since he visited her in the hospital. She was shocked when it happened, he hadn't seemed the type to give in to threats, and she's still angry at what Jane put the man through.

Cho's meeting her and he would only say that Jane asked him. She's concerned that she hasn't seen Jane since he visited her in the hospital. He's probably avoiding her as he knows she's angry with him. That's what she keeps telling herself but the pit of her stomach disagrees with her. It tells her that there's something wrong, that there was no exit strategy for him and that he's gone in to hiding. She can't shake the feeling that she will never see him again. The thought increases her anger, at him, at Red John, at the system that put them in this situation. But she still feels no regret for her actions. What does that say about her as a cop, an upholder of justice, as a human being. She believes she saved a life, one that had suffered so much already. She thought she was setting him free but it seems she got that part wrong. She hears the familiar sound of the doors unlocking mechanism. She stares at the stuff on the bed, her meagre belongs - paper, toothbrush, books. She turns away leaving them there. The guard appears, Lisbon takes down the two photos that were stuck to the wall and leaves her cell clutching them in her hand.

The sun is blinding as she walks through the prison doors. The sun never seems this strong in the courtyard. Maybe it's dulled by the high walls and oppressive atmosphere. She almost stops to tilt her head up and soak in the feel of the sun, as she's seen Jane do many times. The feeling of embarrassment that overcomes her at the thought of copying a 'Jane' action keeps her walking. There's a little regret in her heart, at the feeling that she'd just missed an experience. Hasn't she missed enough! Her feet stop moving and she spreads out her arms and lifts her face towards the sun. She closes her eyes against the brightness. It feels warm against her skin and seems to find it's way in to her body through her pores. She feels like her body is filling with light and energy. She opens her eyes and meets Cho's who is standing by the car with his arms folded staring at her. He nods and opens the door for her.

Cho tells her that Bertram wants to meet with her straight away. She sighs, it isn't her first choice of things she wants to do, and technically he's not her boss anymore so she doesn't have to do it, but, if it means that she could be getting her job back, then a proper cup of coffee can wait a few minutes more. But there's one thing that can't wait.

"Where's Jane. How come I haven't hear anything from him. He's disappeared, hasn't he? He got himself into so a lot of trouble and has gone underground, hasn't he? The governor came to see me and told me what he was up to. He promised it wasn't anything he couldn't extracate himself from."

"Well that was plan A. When that didn't work then he had to go to plan B. Actually they were plans B and C. Plan A, a much safer option, was scrapped when your life was threatened."

"How could you let him do it Cho? I didn't save him, for him to ruin his life anyway."

"With Jane that possibility is always on the table."

Lisbon can't help but smile at that.

"If we hadn't agreed he would have done it anyway, but on his own, or hired less reliable, or non- trustworthy help, and who knows how it might have worked out. This way, no harm came to the Governor's wife, and we were able to protect him as much as he protected us."

Lisbon could see the sense in what Cho said.

"If it all ended so well, why is Jane not here?"

The arrival at Bertram's office cuts short the conversation, Lisbon doesn't see the flash of relief that crosses the face of the normally stoic Cho, who is a standing slightly behind her. Lisbon knocks on the door and hears Bertram call her in. Cho waits outside. Bertram stands as she approaches the desk. He offers his hand.

"Good to see you a free woman Agent. I was as surprised when you were found guilty. Can I say how pleased I am that the Governor intervened."

Lisbon recognizes his 'press conference voice and knows that everything he's said is a lie.

"Thank you Sir. What is it you want?"

"I want to offer you your job back. You can take a couple of weeks off to climatise yourself, but then your badge and gun will be waiting for you.

"Thank you sir. I will be grateful for those two weeks."

"And maybe you can bring back your awol consultant. He hasn't been in to work since your conviction. Tell him that if he doesn't come back with you not to bother coming back at all. Do your best, you know how valuable he is to the team."

"Yes sir."

Bertram extends his hand once more and Lisbon exits the office. Cho pushes himself off the wall as the door opens.

"How did it go?"

"He gave me two weeks off and my job. Oh and he wants Jane back with me or he's fired. Now where is he? Has he disapppeared?

"He thinks so, but we've been keeping an eye on him."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane is fed up with having his arm immobilized, but, he has no option, the bullet has made a nice mess of his collar-bone, and the only way he could prevent Jack from taking him to the hospital was by agreeing to have his arm wrapped tight against his body for eight weeks. He's still trying to decide if he's grateful that Jack and Pete arrived in time to save him from himself. Jane has no memory of leaving the farmhouse he passed out from pain and blood loss, as they were helping him up from the floor. The next few days are a blur to him as he drifted in and out of consciousness from the effects of the anesthesia and morphine. Now he's spending his days reading and wondering what he's going to do for the rest of his life.  
He does know that it's all been worth it. He's followed the news and knows of Lisbon's pardon and release. It's a weight off his mind knowing that she walked out of there healthy. The rumour mill also suggests that she's being offered her old job back. Laura very much kept her word, there seems to have been no fall out for the team, so a very satisfying outcome.

His hideout, while he recovers, is a small cabin in Oregon. It's has just the one room, besides a bathroom, but everything is clean and well-appointed, with everything he could possible need. A far cry from his usual hideouts. There is a good supply of books and a view outside that is to die for. Sitting outside during the day, inhaling the smell of pine and listening to the birds, is a pleasant way to spend his time. He gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchen area to make himself some tea. One last drink before laying down and getting some sleep. Despite his body still recovering from the trauma, having his arm strapped down does not make for a comfortable sleeping position, so he knows it will only be for a few hours. Jack will be by around six to help him out of the strapping, allowing him to take a shower and then immobilize him again. He also drops off breakfast and a meal Jack's wife's made for his dinner, which he just has to heat up. His numerous cups of tea get him through the rest of the day. He carefully makes his way back to the couch, placing his cup on the coffee table he lowers himself back down. Once his drink's finished he gets himself ready for bed. Back on the couch he stares at the tv for a minute before swinging his legs around and settles himself as best he can. The glow of the tv illuminates his face, the still of Lisbon on the screen watching over his sleeping form.

He's sitting outside with a cup of tea when he hears a vehicle making its way along the dirt path. From the distinctive sound of the engine Jane can tell that there has been a change of routine and it isn't Jack but Pete that's bringing him breakfast this morning. It also probably means no shower or dinner. But it will be good to see a different face and maybe Pete will have the time to hang around for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It hasn't moved for the past three weeks?"

"It hasn't been used either."

Cho has Lisbon at Jane's old hideout, where Grace has a computer tuned into the signal of Jane's phone.

"So what makes you sure that the two are still together and that he didn't figure out what you were doing and dumped the phone."

"It's in Oregon a short way into the woods. There a cabin there. It belongs to John Dempsey, who is a retired surgeon and now is a GP for the small, nearby town. We caught a break because any deeper into the woods and we wouldn't have picked up the signal"

"That doesn't sound convincing. It's probably laying among some trees. It's hard to imagine that Jane has spent all this time in a cabin in the woods."

"He's recuperating."

Lisbon looks sharply Jane.

"Recuperating? What happened?"

Cho looks uncomfortable under Lisbon's stare."

"He got shot."

"Shot! How come I'm just hearing about this."

"He was protecting the Governor's wife."

"The...Cho I think you need to tell me exactly what's been going on."

Lisbon hasn't spoken for 10 mins since Cho finished. If anyone but Cho had told her, she wouldn't have believed it. Jane managed to make an awful mess and yet, found a way out for her to be free. Yes, she's angry with him, but he risked everything for her and has given up everything for her. She knows what she needs to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The maid who answers the door leads Lisbon into a room to wait, saying that the woman of the house will be down shortly. Lisbon looks a round her. It's a large room that her whole apartment could fit in to, but it's decorated in a comfortable style, with light blue couches made up of huge cushions that she just knows she will sink into if she sits down on one. There are accents of yellow which make it look bright. It looks a room where she would enjoy spending her day. She realises that she has spent her time analysing the room to distract her from her nervousness. She hears footsteps crossing the hallway and turns her attention towards the door.

"Agent Lisbon how wonderful to meet you."

Lisbon finds herself looking at a good-looking woman with a ready friendly smile.

"You must call me Laura."

"Please call me Teresa. I'm not an agent at the moment."

"But they are giving you your job back?"

Lisbon's startled that she would know about it.

"It's not my place to speak about it."

"Of course. Why don't we go out to the patio and you can tell me why you're here."

Laura leads her through her lovely home to the back of the house. The patio is just off the dining room. Settled in to the chairs Lisbon looks out on to a beautiful garden. It's placement of flowers and shrubs designed to bring tranquility. The scents that reach her are amazing.

"Your garden is beautiful. "

"Thank you it's taken many years of hard work to get it how we want it."

The housekeeper places a pitcher of water and glasses on the table in between them. Laura pours them both a glass. Laura can see that Lisbon is feeling uncomfortable, so opens the conversation.

"Now tell me how I can help?"

"I want to apologise for the behaviour of Mr. Jane. I'm horrified at what he did on my behalf. I would never have sanctioned such behaviour. I'm sorry for what he put you and your husband through."

"No need to apologise. It was scary at first but Patrick was a perfect gentleman and did his best to make me feel at ease straight away."

The fact that Laura called him Patrick was not lost on Lisbon.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, but, it doesn't change the fact that Jane committed a horrible crime..."

"Patrick did what he felt was necessary to get your release. His motives were pure. It was very gallant of him."

Lisbon mentally shakes her head. Jane's manipulation of people knows no bounds. He kidnaps this woman, a frightening experience and she's calling him gallant.

"He shouldn't have done it."

"And you shouldn't have been convicted. Fear drove him. He didn't want to kidnap me and if he'd more time he would've done things differently but he felt that your life was in danger and he had to act quickly."

Lisbon's shocked by Laura's words. This is not the reception she'd expected. She wouldn't have blamed her if she had thrown her out. She didn't expect to be sat in the back garden listening to the woman defend Jane and be sincere in it. Laura continues:

"I understand you're horrified by what he did and you have every right to be. But I also put him in a dangerous situation and he saved my life, literally threw himself in front of a bullet that was meant for me."

Now they were at the part of the story that Lisbon really didn't understand. Cho had said it wasn't Jane's fault, but she hadn't believed him. She thought he was trying to make things seem better for Jane.

"How was it you're fault? Jane kidnapped you so, whatever situation you found yourself in, was his fault."

"I manipulated him."

Lisbon scoffs

"No one ever manipulates Jane"

But then Lisbon remembers Lorelei. He can be manipulated if the stakes are high enough.

"Sorry go on."

"I know about his skills and I could see the desperate situation he was in and I offered him the chance to get out from under it all."

Lisbon listens as Laura told her about the blackmail attempt and related everything that happened at the farmhouse.

"I tried to persuade him to come but he didn't want anything from the Governor for himself. I think he was concerned it would lessen your chances. The last time I saw him he was doing his best to look very brave but I could see he was in a lot of pain."

Lisbon's finding herself in the usual position of wanting to hit the man and hug him at the same time. She also knows she needs to get to him and bring him back.

"Thank you for your time Laura, it's been very kind of you to see me."

They both stand up.

"It's been a pleasure."

Laura walks Lisbon to the door.

"I hope you can persuade him to come back. My husband won't cause him any trouble. I have his assurances and he doesn't lie to me."

"I'll tell him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you boss?"

"I'll be fine Cho. I think it's best if I talk with him alone."

Cho nods and heads back into the motel as Lisbon climbs into the vehicle and drives in to the forest to find Jane.

The trail is winding but the homes are clearly marked, which is a relief to Lisbon. These are holiday homes, not rustic cabins of people hiding from society. The home she wants should be the next one along. Her stomach tightens. She didn't want Cho along as she doesn't know how she's going to react when she sees Jane. Despite Laura's assurances she hasn't yet come to terms with what he did. Yet it seems churlish when she has her freedom and her life back and Jane is hiding out. injured and probably having no idea what he's going to do with his life. He hasn't really had the chance to deal with Red John being gone. She sees the correct address, and turns into the drive, which winds it way around the back of the house. She turns off the ignition and looks to the porch and there sits the man himself. He lifts his hand up in greeting, smiling as if he's been expecting her.

"Hi Lisbon."

He has been expecting her. He'd received word from town about the strangers that had taken rooms at the motel and from the descriptions he'd concluded that it was Lisbon and Cho. Jack had offered him different cabin higher up in the hills. He thought about it but decided no, he couldn't run forever, well in truth he could. He could leave with no trace at all. But he wouldn't do that to Lisbon or himself and he realised he really wanted to see her, talk to her. He wanted to make sure she was doing alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisbon parks the car and turns off the ignition. She doesn't get out but takes her time, looking at Jane. He looks thinner and his arm's strapped tight against his body. His hair is longer than usual and his curls less tamed, and there's growth on his face. Obviously having only one arm is taking its toll on his personnel grooming, but she has to admit to herself that he wears it well.

Jane also takes the time to look at Lisbon. She's lost weight, something she couldn't afford to do. The strain around her eyes betrays the difficulty she had adjusting to her time in prison and he can see that she's still filled with tension. There's no denying it's good to see her free and the sight widens his smile.

Jane stands up and the movement causes Lisbon to stir. She opens the door and steps out of the car.

"Hi Lisbon."

"Hi Jane."

"I have some coffee on the go for you... It's good to see you."

"Is it Jane? It seems to me you're trying to avoid me."

"Well not exactly avoiding you. I was just staying out of the way."

"It had nothing to do with the fact that you kidnapped the Governor's wife. That you broke your promise to me that you wouldn't do anything illegal and even worse, you involved the team."

"I didn't want to.."

"You had no right risking their careers like that, they could have been arrested!. You know that I wouldn't want my freedom at their expense. You're so lucky that nothing happened to them or you would be nursing your other arm."

"They were never at risk, I made sure of that."

"You're not infallible Jane. Something could have gone wrong and their lives and careers would be in ruins. You had no right Jane."

Lisbon storms past him in to the cabin. Jane rolls his eyes to the heavens and follows. He expected her to be upset with him, but he didn't expect this much anger. But then maybe it's better in the long run. He enters the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Lisbon is standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded in front of her.

"And then there's also what you put the Governor and his wife through. The horror of it all and done because of me. I feel horrified and ashamed. They offered me my job back, but I can't accept it after what you've done. I can never look the Governor in the eye again."

"He knows you had nothing to do with it. Laura would have told him."

"Ahh yes Laura. you've sure done a number on her. She singing your praises like you were her knight in shining armour, not her captor."

Jane allows a little smile at Laura's name, still fighting his cause.

"You're amused by this! I'm amusing you! You know, I can't stand looking at you. I'm leaving!"

She heads for the door. The anger is coursing so fast through her that she can't stand in one place. She needs to get out, get away, it was a mistake to come. Fear rushes through Jane. He can't let her leave like this. He knows it's probably what he should do but he can't. Lisbon feels a firm but gentle hand on her arm.

"Wait Lisbon."

She stops but doesn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. Don't go."

Lisbon lets out a choked laugh.

"You sorry. You've never been sorry for anything in your life."

Jane's voice comes out barely a whisper.

"Now you know that's not true."

"Lisbon closes her eyes as she realises the stupidity of what she said. He's felt guilt everyday for the past eleven years. She's lived with that guilt too.

"I shouldn't have said that, but I can't let it change anything."

"Please...please look at me Lisbon."

She takes a deep breath and turns around.

"I had a plan - a good plan - figured out, but it needed time and then you were attacked, and I didn't have that time. I couldn't live...I couldn't let someone else I care about die."

"Jane..."

"I couldn't keep the guys out of it, they were very insistent. I involved them as little as possible."

"I know that's a lie Jane, you could have disappeared, gone somewhere they couldn't find you."

"Okay, but they wanted to Lisbon, they needed to, and that's something I understand. I couldn't deny them."

"You're an idiot Jane, you know that. What if it had all gone wrong. You all would be in jail along with me."

"Since when do my plans go wrong?"

Lisbon points to his strapped arm.

"So that was part of the plan?"

"Touche. Let's just call it, a remarkable piece of good fortune."

"And how do you see that."

"Well it went a long way in softening the Governor's stance, and it stops you from having to do me some damage and feel guilty afterwards."

"I can assure you Jane, I wouldn't feel guilty afterwards, in fact I feel cheated."

"Well I do have another one I will sacrifice, anything for you my dear."

Lisbon can't help a smile cross her face.

"I'll take a rain check, maybe when your other arm is fixed, can't have you unable to look after your guests. Where's this coffee you mentioned."

Jane heaves a big sigh as he goes to the coffee pot, maybe things will be all right after all.

Jane turns around after pouring Lisbon's coffee to find her walking around the place. He must have made a sound as she looks his way.

"Nice place. You seem to be managing despite your shoulder."

"It's my collar bone, the bullet shattered it."

"My guess is, you really should be in the hospital."

"Jack said as long as I stick to the rules I should be fine, and I have been."

Lisbon raises her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Scouts honor. I would make the sign but both hands are tied up. Jack and Pete have been looking after me. Bringing me my meals. I just make tea and read."

"Good to hear."

Lisbon takes her cup and sits down on the couch. She takes a sip.

"You make a decent cop of coffee for someone who never drinks the stuff. How do you do that? I'm sure my tea must taste awful?"

"One handed too, and your tea is good."

"You trying to get yourself out of trouble by complementing my tea making skills. We both know that half the time you pour my attempts down the sink."

Jane shrugs,

"It's an art that takes years to perfect. Hard to go wrong with coffee, it's a much less subtle drink."

"I'll take substance over finesse any day."

Jane smiles and there is silence for a moment as they look at each other, neither sure as to where to take the conversation next. Jane makes his decision and leans back in his chair. He stares at her, happy that she's here in the cabin with him, free. Lisbon begins to squirm under his gaze and he knows she's going to ask him a question to divert the attention.

"Bertram wants you back."

"Does he? Now that is a surprise."

"Well you know how important you are to the team."

"I detect a hint of sarcasm Lisbon."

"Good to know you haven't lost your detective skills after all your criminal activities."

"Don't you want me back?"

"Isn't that a mute point since you're not planning on coming back."

Jane sits forward trying to read Lisbon. He sees anger still there but not with him.

"Stop trying to read me Jane."

Jane holds his hand up in surrender.

"Okay"

He sits back in the chair.

"I didn't expect to still be wanted, but, I don't think it's a good idea. I was thinking of offering my services privately, too many rules in the CBI"

"You'd be dead within a week."

Jane laughs.

"Probably true."

"I didn't think you liked all the death."

"I'm hoping I can work on more happy cases."

"More happy cases? Good luck with that."

Jane leans forward again.

"I'm being serious Lisbon. There are a lot of missing people out there making life a torment for their loved ones. I could help find them. Who would be better at it than me?"

Lisbon is slightly stunned.

"You're being serious."

"Remember the Volker case? It was a great thing we did returning that little boy to his mother. Much more satisfying than catching murderers."

Lisbon can see his sincerity. Her stomach begins to feel uneasy.

"Where..where will you work from?"

"Not Sacramento, no matter what Bertram says, I'm sure I've worn out my welcome there."

Jane searches Lisbon's face. He's trying to be matter of fact about it all, but, the distress, he sees her trying to hide, is breaking his heart.

He words come out in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Teresa, I wish it could be different."

Lisbon puts down her cup with shaking hands and stands up.

"It's probably best."

Jane is taken off guard by this response and stands up too quickly and pain shoots through his shoulder. He can't withhold a gasp and his hand grabs his arm to keep is still. Lisbon moves closer.

"Jane are you all right?"

"Yes, just forgot myself for a moment."

"If you're sure you're all right?"

Jane grabs Lisbon's arm as she starts to turn away.

"Teresa don't go."

"What"

"Don't go, stay awhile."

Lisbon looks down at his hand still on her arm.

"Why Jane?"

"I...I can't say goodbye just yet."

"Jane..."

"..Call me Patrick, please. You're not my boss any more."

"Patr...I can't do this"

Lisbon pulls away and goes towards the door.

"Teresa please. What are you going to do? Are you going to take your old job back?"

Lisbon turns bewildered.

"What?"

"Are you going back?"

Jane moves closer towards her.

"Yes...Yes...No I'm not. They hung me out to dry, going back will be too awkward and I don't have the stomach for it. Cho deserves my place. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm not going back."

Jane takes her hand.

"Come with me."

"No."

"Why not? You don't have to work with me, but, I think we would be good together."

"I can't do this any more"

"What do you mean?"

Lisbon sparks with frustration, tears glistening in her eyes.

"This Jane! This dancing around. Tiptoeing over everything. Never saying what we really feel."

Jane glances down at his body.

"I'm not quite at my best for tap dancing."

"Don't joke Jane."

Jane moves his hand up to her face and wipes away a tear, that's resting on her cheek, with his thumb

"No jokes Teresa. I'm not dancing. I want you to come with me. I don't want my life without you. Will you spend your life with me?

Lisbon searches Jane's face. Slowly a smile spreads across her face, which is matched by Jane.

"Just promise me, no more kidnapping and other criminal activities."

Jane pulls her close.

"Scouts honour, as long as you don't get yourself arrested again."

"Shut up Patrick and kiss me."

"More than happy to oblige Teresa."


End file.
